


Morning Kissing

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: casa_mcshep, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of Sunday is for sleeping. Spoiler for season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kissing

The first part of the first Sunday back in the Pegasus Galaxy was for sleeping – especially since it was way easier to get his hands on a California king size orthopedic mattress in San Francisco than it was spending _four years_ trying to get one through on the Daedalus. So sleep away – Rodney had more than earned his right to late mornings with the many times he'd saved the world, literally, and crises averted and so on.

He could hog his side of the bed when he initially fell in it and he dutifully did so, flopped onto his stomach with his limbs slung out over the luxurious space and plush comforter – but by the time sunlight was pouring through the Ancient-equivalent of bay windows, his face was smashed into the side of John's long throat, his arm draped over John's narrow, lanky torso, his legs tangled up with John's.

And warm, warm, wonderfully warm, until John cleared his throat and curled sleepy hands on Rodney's pale, bare arms where his T-shirt rode up on his biceps. And the insistent pressure of his half-hard dick was in the crook where Rodney's hip met his thigh. Of course, Rodney's eyes were closed, so he didn't see it as John's features tensed before his low lids cracked open to permit the light, tiny lines creasing at the corners of his eyes. His hazel eyes moved over the ceiling and the walls then down to Rodney against his side. His breathing evened as Rodney murmured, "Five more minutes." Which just went to show that he was way more cognizant than he let on.

The more-cognizant-than-he-copped-to scientist murmured again as John tipped his chin back and brushed his lips over Rodney's jaw. "Okay, what part of 'Five more minutes' don't you understand?" Rodney slurred, drawing a sharp breath as John's right hand cupped his ass and pulled him in closer.

"You can keep pretending to sleep if you want, Rodney, but it's going to get awkward in a minute." Rodney rolled onto his back at John's urging and the bed dipped beneath John's weight as he propped himself up with his elbows on either side of Rodney's head.

"I prefer to keep up the ruse," Rodney demurred prudishly.

"Suit yourself," John said. He nipped at Rodney's jaw, mouthing a path up the column of his throat. Their legs were all tangled up, skin-to-skin where their boxer shorts were high on their thighs from moving in their sleep. His hips rocked in slow, amazing movements, bringing their members into alignment, his soft mouth moved over Rodney's skin, and his stubble scratched him as he went.

Rodney moved into the pressure of his lips, arching up into John's body. He felt the warmth of John's breath on his lips and he started, opening his eyes and shielding his mouth with a hand. "No, no, no, no, no. That would be a 'No' on the morning kissing." John's hazel eyes were all he could see of him between his crazed, spiky bed-head and the back of his own hand and presently, they rolled upward expansively then closed as he pressed his mouth into the cup of Rodney's palm.

His lips were light against the fleshy mound of Rodney's thumb, strands of his almost-black hair ticklish against the physicist's brow. He kissed Rodney's hand very softly, dragging his full lower lip over Rodney's palm. He was like a cartographer, mapping from memory a region he knew well. Rodney could feel the rigidity of his length against him as he settled back and answering heat rose in Rodney's face and groin. His lips trailed over Rodney's hand, down his palm to the sensitive underside of his wrist and back again. His face was unguarded as he pressed a kiss into Rodney's palm, his lips parted, and Rodney thought that this was how John looked when he kissed him. The realization was like the twanging of a guitar string. His cock twinged against John's hip as the other man shifted against him. He bit his lip and palmed John's ass through his boxers, lifting his hips to meet John's.

John kissed his hand, delicately touching the tip of his tongue to his palm. He worked his hand between them, rubbing up and down over Rodney's length.

"Oh, oh…," Rodney whimpered. John's nimble hand worked into his shorts and rubbed up his hard length and Rodney's fingers spasmed on John's ass, kneading firmly. "Please keep doing that." John's left hand curved at the nape of Rodney's neck, and through the rushing in Rodney's ears, he could make out the soft sound of John mumbling as he worked his hips into his.

"'Kay, deal," John breathed distractedly. "I'll keep doing this, you keep doing…." He kissed Rodney's palm again, turning his mouth against his wrist. He sagged as Rodney dragged his fingernails lightly up and down John's back. "Jesus. You keep doing what you're doing." If John knew how tender his expression was he would've hidden his face in the pillow.

Rodney's blue eyes softened on his face and he cupped his hand at his nape as he rubbed up against John. They established a rhythm, heat and friction building as they rocked against each other. Rodney whimpered in his throat, thrusting up into his fist. "John."

John panted against his wrist, mouthing and sucking on the sensitive skin as he slowly ground against him, mumbling softly. "Love," he murmured. "God, McKay, love…."

Rodney's throat tightened and he gazed blearily down at the other man. "Me, too."

John surged against him as Rodney shoved his hand between them and found his cock. "Rodney!" he gasped, hips stuttering.

Precome welled beneath Rodney's fingertips. "Jesus, John," Rodney whimpered. He rocked up into John's hand and keened his release.

A moment later, John shuddered and came with a grunt. He panted against Rodney's collarbone and was generally heavy and heaving and wonderful. Rodney's chest rose and fell beneath him as he caught his breath, his hand still wrapped around John's cock. After a moment, he patted John's shoulder and John tried to but didn't quite roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, getting off."

"No, actually, I was—" Rodney gestured. "Here." He cupped his clean hand on the back of John's neck and drew him down. "Changed my mind, about the…." Their lips brushed and he felt John's warm breath on his mouth. "We're a 'Go' on the morning kissing," he conceded.

"Maybe I'm rethinking it," John groused, eyes closing. He didn't entirely mind when Rodney surreptitiously put his sticky palm on his waist.

"Don't strain yourself, Colonel." Rodney pulled him down and kissed his lips. John's warm mouth moved against his as he parted his lips and melted into his kiss. Their stubble scraped, and John was heavy, and it was perfect. Rodney stretched out on the bed as John pulled back and rolled out of bed. He reached toward the bedside table and jerked back as if shocked when he saw the bedside clock. "Oh, come on!" he cried indignantly.

John glanced back at him irritably as he stood up and tossed his soiled boxers on the hamper against the wall.

Rodney grasped the alarm clock in both hands and shot an accusative glare at John. "Nine forty-three! I _distinctly said_ I was sleeping until twelve thirty!"

John rolled his eyes and climbed back into bed, crawling over the prone scientist. "Relax, Rodney. First part of Sunday's for sleeping, second part's for sleepy sex, gives us time for late breakfast in the mess-hall, three hours for me to kick your ass at Atari, then you can give me a blowjob, you can take a nap for a couple hours, then we grab a couple sandwiches and bottles of water from the mess, and back here for _Ghostbusters_."

"Which game?"

John stuck out his bottom lip and cocked his head. He was probably thinking about which one he could most easily trounce Rodney with. "_Space Invaders_."

Rodney paused, considering. In his humble opinion, he was better at _Space Invaders_ than John was. If they played it for stakes, per always, the worst that could happen would be Zelenka having to wash John's clothes for two weeks like the last time Rodney had lost a bet to John. His blue eyes ran over John's full lower lip. "Okay," he relented, pulling John down. "I'm assuming we've entered the second phase of Sunday morning."

"C'mon, Rodney, that's obvious."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Casa McShep](http://community.livejournal.com/casa_mcshep/).


End file.
